


Funhouse

by Kerantli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabbles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerantli/pseuds/Kerantli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic type of drabble. sort of connected , but not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not, and have never owned Harry Potter. I don't make money off this.

Hermione slipped a small circular disc into the stereo, flicking to track seven and turning it up loud. Starting to dance around the house to the loud music, singing along to the lyrics, not caring if she sounded like a strangled cat, as she grabbed handfuls of photos and chucking them into a fireproof container. Aiming her wand at it, she sent a tiny spark towards it, smirking as the photos caught alight.

“Fool me twice, shame on you!” She screeched at the closed door, dropping her eyes back to the burning pictures, watching the flames lick at the glossy surface, reducing them to ash before her eyes. Dousing the flames with water she turned and moved from the back room, stalking through the hall to the stairs. Each image she passed reminded her of the male she had just thrown out, leering at her. Hermione sped up, blasting each and every picture from the wall, enjoying the sound of shattering glass hitting the floor as it echoed around her.

“HERMIONE!” she heard someone shout over the music just before it clicked off, the angry face of her best male friend snapping her out of the fit of rage she had been drawn into.

“Yes Harry. What do you want on this lovely Saturday evening?” she asked, her voice sickly sweet with a hint of poison. Harry raised his eyebrow, looking around at the carnage Hermione was stood in. “Enjoying the view of my once fun house?”

Harry gaped at her, never seeing his friend so livid before.

“What did he do?” He asked carefully, running his hands through his hair.

Hermione snorted, “What did he _do_? More like what _DIDN’T_ he do?!” Her voice had grown in volume, the air cracking with magic. “He _used_ me. He _beat_ me. What the _fuck_ do you _think_ he did?!”

Harry stepped back as she blasted another picture off the wall, genuinely scared of her.

 

“He is a _fucking arse_! Want to know the last thing he told me? That I was just a step ladder to get to where he wanted to be, and a fucking _hole_ for him to stick his cock in when he wanted it and expected me to roll over and spread my legs no matter _what_ I was doing.” Her breathing was laboured, fire burning in her brown eyes. Harry kept his eyes on her wand, hoping she wouldn’t use it against him.

Hermione turned sharply, running up the stairs and leaving him routed to the spot until he heard more blasts and the shattering of glass. Rubbing at his face he followed her, staying out of the way as belongings flew around the room and crashed into walls.

“Hermione, are you listening to yourself?” He asked, keeping his voice level as she went from room to room, rather happily blasting whatever she could that wasn’t her own.

“Let’s see him repair any of this next time he comes back.” She growled darkly ignoring the raven haired man staring at her. “Might just burn the whole fucking house down!”

“You really do not mean that Hermione.” Harry tried to reason with her, earning him a high pitched shriek of rage.

“I so fucking mean it Harry! He deserves a whole lot more than what I’m leaving him as a welcome home present!” Hermione collapsed onto the bed, bitter tears running down her cheeks. “Two years Harry, two years of being the victim when I shouldn’t have been.”

Harry looked taken-aback at the abrupt change in her demeanour, picking his way through the broken glass and torn books scattering the ground, gently sitting next to her.

“You should have told me, told anyone Hermione. I know it is easier said than done though.” Harry told her, easing her wand out of her slack hand and placing it next to him on the bed. “Come on, you’re staying at Grimmauld. No ‘buts’ about it. I’m not having you stay here Hermione.”

 

Hermione just nodded, letting Harry guide her out of the prison the house had become, leaving most of her things behind.

“I will come back for them once I know you are settled in, so don’t worry about that.” Harry told her quietly, grabbing some Floo powder and throwing it into the fire, gently pushing her into it as he called out the name of his home, taking one last look around the house Hermione had trashed, sending his own wave of magic to destroy it even more.


	2. I Don't Believe You

Hermione looked down at the one and only photograph she had saved from the fit of anger. Tracing her fingers over the short hair of the male pictured.

 

“I don’t believe you meant any of it... Please... Don’t mean any of it...” She whispered, salty tracks glinting in the light. Harry watched from the crack in the door, feeling like a stalker as he watched his best friend share a tender moment with the photo.

 

“I need you. Please, don’t pretend not to need me, you know you do.” Hermione continued, swiping at the tears that just kept falling. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me... I love you...”

 

She had said it, after 2 years of hiding her feelings, she had admitted them to a picture and she knew she should have said it to his face, and now she wouldn’t have a chance to.


	3. So What

****“Ginny, I don’t want to go out.” Hermione insisted; ducking out of the way of many clothing missiles being aimed her way by the youngest Weasley. Ginny span to face Hermione, an unreadable expression etched on her face.

“You’re coming out with me and the rest of the girls even if you don’t want to. Do not make me force you into an outfit.” Ginny threatened, stalking towards the older woman holding onto a pair of dark jeans and a very low cut top. “You will get these on within the next...” Ginny looked at the clock on the wall, “three and a half minutes, and I’ll let you do your own makeup.”

Hermione swallowed and nodded, resigning herself to the fate that was the rest of the night as she pulled on the clothing. Tugging at them as they clung to her like a second skin, she saw Ginny frown and turn back to the wardrobe, picking up an old top and transfiguring it into a corset, shoving it into Hermione’s arms.

“Switch the top for that. You’ll feel safer, if not sexier.” Ginny told her.

“When have I ever felt safe in a club?” Hermione muttered under her breath, letting Ginny do what she wanted to do to her.

\---

Hermione could feel the deep bass of the music soar through her, making her shed all thoughts of Him as she had fun. Ginny had even dragged her up onto Karaoke, both of them drunkenly belting out “So What” by Pink, a muggle singer as Hermione had told Ginny.

She had never laughed so much in her life in a club, thankful that she had Ginny around to help her get through this.


	4. Sober

_The years after she left Hogwarts and the final battle, Hermione couldn’t help but phase out of the wizarding world, spending most of her time in Muggle London in various pubs and clubs, working as a stripper for money to fuel that alcohol addiction she had. Yes, she had a few friends, and was usually the one they called early in the morning as she was the only one that would still be awake. She was a mess and she knew it, but it was partially his fault. If he hadn’t found her while she was wandering the streets and taking her in, she wouldn’t have been in this mess to begin with. He was the one that booked slots for her to strip, watching her body hungrily when he stayed to see her, fighting off any unwanted attention in a way only he could do._

“ _Pretty little sluts like you shouldn’t be pawed just by anyone.” He constantly told her during their sex. She had enjoyed being his play thing, letting her mind shut down from the pain of being a War Heroine. She could still smell the alcohol on his breath when he kissed her, the heavy hand on her breasts before they were dragged to the apex of her legs._

“ _Never going to let you go Kitten.” Was always spoken after, served with a hard drink and a drug laced cigarette._


	5. It's All Your Fault

The next time she let her thoughts turn to him, Hermione had been browsing a book shop, her panic flaring up as she felt eyes on her back.

“It’s your fault I’m like this.” She mumbled, grabbing a book just before her traitorous mind starting to throw images of her on her knees in front of him. His voice silky smooth as he called her beautiful before leaving her alone, tied to the bed she slept in alone.

Quickly paying the store assistant for the book she left, getting back to the house she was still sharing with Harry before the tears fell. She felt lost and confused, needing his touch and voice. Hating herself for feeling so needy after everything he had done to her. She was running out of air. She wondered if he ever thought of her, his Pet. She doubted it after what she had done to their home.


	6. Bad Influence

When she first met him, he didn’t look like the type to want someone like her. Someone who lived to drink and party. Plying her with drink after drink until she was too drunk to stand straight before taking her home and having his way with her. He never let her go after that, and she didn’t mind. Hermione thrived under his rules, always being rewarded with more drink.

She loved the way his blond hair glinted in the dull light of the house, never seeming any brighter than what a rundown bar would look like. She had always wondered how he kept it looking so flawless, even after sex. She had shrugged it off. Same when he left her and came back with other girls, pulling her into some tricky positions. She didn’t care, as long as she was the one that stayed she put up with it. She put up with her punishments, she loved him. There was nothing more about it. She would have followed him if he had let her.

He was a bad influence, she knew that too. But no one said no to him.


	7. One Foot Wrong

One time Hermione had had a bad trip, her breath coming in quick shallow gasps. She felt like she was going to fall. He stayed with her, making her feel like the chosen one. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her.

“You are okay Kitten. I’m here, don’t worry that pretty head of yours.” He soothed, repeating it each time she whimpered, wishing that the trip would end. He never did anything to her on these occasions, knowing she was too jumpy and likely to strike out at the smallest of things.

She wondered if he loved her like this. His words never comforting to her until it were over and she was in a deep sleep. His hands running over her back, keeping her in the dead sleep until the next morning where she would make it up to him with her mouth and body.


	8. Mean

Months before He has walked out of her life, nothing was the same, he had left before she had woken and returned after she had fallen into a drunken stupor waiting for him. He never touched her in the way he had done. She felt belittled. She wanted it all to change back to how it used to be. He had started calling her Hermione again, it was a train wreck. She started behaving like she had at the beginning, hoping to remind him what it used to be like.

It was futile.

He brought home a different girl, started treating the new one like he used to treat Hermione. Hermione was broken. Knowing she should say three words to make it all work out.


	9. Ave Mary A

Harry cornered her before she did something stupid, something in him snapping as he saw her drunk one time too many.

“Why did he have you so pliable?!” He had asked her.

Hermione had looked away, clutching at her head.

“Because Harry, I was his Pet.” Her sentence hung in the air. “I allowed him to do everything he did to me.”

Harry stood there watching her before moving to her and pushing her onto her knees. She looked up at him, confusion swimming in her eyes.

“You’re not his Pet anymore.” He hissed darkly, sending shivers down Hermione’s spine.

“And whose Pet am I then?” She questioned, licking her lips slightly.

“Mine.” Was the last thing he said.


	10. This Is How It goes Down

“You think I haven’t noticed how you bend to every whim of mine?” Harry asked her, wrapping his hands into her hair and pulling her head back.

Hermione made a low noise in her throat. Itching to be someone’s Pet, even if it was her best friends.

“I will take you on one condition. You get off the drink.” He told her, smirking as she nodded, biting on her lip as she bit back a groan.

“Yes Harry. I will.” She told him, truth ringing in the two short sentences.

Harry nodded once before pulling her up and flush against him.

“You will wear what I pick out for you. No ifs or buts.” He murmured, tugging her head to the side as he licked up her neck, drawing another moan from her.

She pressed up to him, grinding her crotch against his, smirking slightly as she felt him reacting to her, purring as he matched her movements.

“What shall I call you?” She purred, her eyes closing as he bit down hard on her neck.

“Just Harry will do fine. Don’t want you slipping up if anyone else comes round.”

Hermione nodded, letting him do what he wanted to her, feeling freer than she had in weeks.


	11. Crystal Ball

Hermione had managed to kick her drinking habit and had thrived better under Harry’s rulings than she ever had under His. He gave the attention she craved; and her punishments where never as bad as what they used to be. Yeah, she missed Him, but she found she didn’t need Him anymore. Content to be with Harry, who never brought anyone else home with him. She found herself falling in love with Harry, this time not afraid of actually saying it, seeing where it had gotten her last time.

“Harry, May I be so bold to tell you something?” She had asked him, beaming at him when he nodded at her, locking his gaze on her. “I have been thinking recently... and I think I’m falling in love with you...”

Harry did a classic double-take, a large smile breaking onto his face.

“You’re not kidding, right?” He asked her, grabbing her around the waist in a tight hug.

If she still had a crystal ball from Trelawney’s classes, she would have never guessed this would have happened in a million years. 


	12. Glitter In The Air

Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror, reflecting on the year she had spent with Harry. They were at the point of no return, about to spend the rest of their life together. Her dress was understated, but that didn’t bother her. She never expected to even be in this position.

“You ready ‘Mione?” She heard Ginny’s voice from behind the door. Turning to face the door just as Ginny entered the room, she saw the younger woman gasp. “You look amazing. Would never have thought you’d be here after everything...” She trailed off as Hermione’s eyes filled with tears.

“L... Let’s not talk about that please. It’s my past, and my future is with Harry, not Draco.” Hermione snapped, blinking back the tears before they spilled. Ginny just nodded, motioning at her mouth, making it look like she was sealing her lips together.

“Are they ready for me then?” Hermione asked, gathering the bottom of her dress as she made her way over to Ginny who just nodded.

“Harry is just as nervous as you Hermione. So don’t be thinking that he has run. I don’t think he would do that to you, not now anyway.” Ginny soothed Hermione, guiding her down the stairs of the Burrow where they were holding the wedding. They could hear soft strains of music in the background, and a low rumble of voices as they made their way out of the door, Hermione’s eyes instinctively searching for Harry’s.

Their gazes locked, twin smiles appearing on both their faces as Hermione made her way down the makeshift isle that had been made in the Weasleys garden. The ceremony seemingly flew by; she didn’t even remember hearing any of the words apart from “You may kiss the bride.” Being showered by falling glitter by the guests as they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

That night Harry and Hermione celebrated their union in their own way, away from prying eyes. The once too big house feeling a lot more cosy as they started the rest of their life as one.


	13. Chapter 13

He had been walking around Muggle London, thinking about Hermione, and what she had done to him. He had heard about the marriage, of course he had, she had married his enemy all through school. She had been his favourite punching bag, the one that was always there for him to use. He was upset when he had found out that she had destroyed the house and left, not even taking half of her belongings with her.

He slept with one of her discarded tops under his pillow, the faint smell of her body still clinging to it even now, nearly drowned out by the alcohol he still drank. He slipped into a music shop, searching for the little muggle disc that always emitted a female’s voice, his addled brain only just remembering the singer but not the name. Searching through the stacks of cases, he finally found the one he had been searching for, making an impatient noise as he queued to pay. Finally getting his turn, he left the shop and made his way back to the house they had shared, slipping it into the muggle stereo and turning it on.

He flicked through the tracks until he found the one she had constantly played, smashing his hand against the wall in anger. She was his, and he wasn’t about to let her forget that, hatching a plan to make her remember.

\---

Hermione woke in the middle of the night, hearing a tapping on the window. She never slept well these days, the small bump protruding from her stomach not allowing her to get comfy. Slipping out of the bed, she went to investigate the noise, finding a small owl sat on the window sill. Untying the note attached to its leg, she watched it as it flew off, looking confused as she looked down at the note, instantly recognising the handwriting. She shivered, throwing it on the floor as if it was on fire and rushing to wake Harry.

“Harry, please wake up. He has found me!” She gasped, shaking Harry. Harry jumped awake, his eyes travelling over her panicked face and springing out of the bed.

“How? Where?” He asked, alert even on a couple of hours sleep.

“T... The letters in the living room, I didn’t open it.” She gasped again, tears running over her cheeks.

“Stay here; I’ll get rid of it. Go back to sleep ‘Mione.” He ordered her, watching her nod before going to deal with the letter, sneering at the messy scribbles on the parchment. Pointing his wand at it he set it alight where it lay, glaring out of the window, determined to catch Malfoy once and for all.

“He will get nowhere near her. Not this time.” He muttered to himself, returning back to the bedroom and holding his wife close as she sobbed into his chest.


End file.
